Three Little Words
by HecateA
Summary: This year, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were convinced that they'd have the best anniversary present ever for Lily and James. They were so close, too. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

**Stacked with: **By Any Other Name; Shipping War

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x5); Brush; Seeds; Tiny Terror (Y); Ethnic and Present; Short Jog; Bow Before the Blacks

**Bonus Challenge(s): **Zucchini Bread; Second Verse (Not a Lamp)

**Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s): **NA

**Ship: **Lily Evans and James Potter (Patronus Pair)

**List (Prompt): **Big List (Shared Blanket)

**Word Count: **586

* * *

**Three Little Words**

"Happy anniversary," Sirius called, elbowing the bedroom door open and waltzing in with Harry in the crook of his arm. Remus followed with coffee and strawberry jam—the only things in the kitchen that they'd found that they could even salvage into a meal. Peter had run down to the bakery to tie it all together, and there they all were bursting into the bedroom.

Lily sat up in bed groggily in bed, but without much commitment based off of how close she kept the sheets, and laughed when she saw them.

"Oh my goodness, you sweethearts!" Lily said.

"What's happening?" James asked groggily.

"Hold on babe, let me get your glasses," Lily said.

"Which are suspiciously on the wrong nightstand," Sirius said.

"Suspiciously."

"For no reason at all."

"They just live there, that's all."

"That's right," James said.

"Whoops, surprise delivery," Sirius said, dropping Harry on James' chest. James didn't seem to mind.

"Hi mate," James said. He kissed the top of Harry's head and Lily dropped his glasses on his face. She reached out for a piece of bread, which she broke up into little pieces and dropped in his mouth.

"Thanks," he said. "And thanks for food too. What time is it?"

"11:00 a.m.," Peter grinned.

Lily's jaw dropped.

"Merlin!" James said.

"11:00?" Lily echoed, stunned.

"The three of us got thinking, with Harry's help obviously, and we figured that the best anniversary present we could possibly get you was extra sleep," Sirius said.

"And then breakfast in bed for bonus points," Peter clarified.

"Best present ever given to anybody for any reason at all at any point in history," James said. "Isn't that right Harry?"

The baby gargled and made some miscellaneous sounds. He pushed himself up onto his little arms, peering at James who was making faces back.

"That is absolutely true," Lily said. "You guys are so sweet, thank you so much."

"We try," Sirius said. "We would've let you sleep longer, but neither of us can keep Harry fed after, like, an hour from now."

"Fair enough," Lily said. She finished her own piece of toast and rubbed her fingers against her tank top to get rid of any crumbs. "Babe, can I take the baby?"

"Yeah, go ahead," James said. Lily reached down and Harry cooed.

"Hi Harry. Good morning, baby boy, good morning..." she said, picking him up. "Gosh, I am so happy to see you, handsome…"

The baby laughed and answered with a lighthearted and nearly insultingly flippant and casual, "Mama."

James nearly fell out of bed. Remus gasped, Peter choked on his own coffee, and Sirius clasped a hand against his chest.

"Oh my gosh," Lily gasped.

"We- we all heard that, yes?" Sirius whispered to the others.

"Harry! Harry, what was that love?" Lily asked.

James sat up and scootched next to her.

"Harry, who's that?" he asked, putting one arm behind Lily to lean in. "Who's that, Harry?"

"Mama," Harry said. "Mama…"

Lily squealed and brought Harry closer to her chest in a big hug. She and James fawned.

"His first words were Mama," Lily said, a hand against her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course they were, he's got the best one," James said, kissing her cheek and then tilting up her chin so that he could kiss her properly. He smiled when he pulled away. "Happy anniversary, love."

Sirius turned to Remus.

"Fuck," he said. "Little man's got us beat with three words."

"Not even, it's one word three times," Remus said.

"Why do we even bother?" Sirius sighed.


End file.
